Never Land Desert
The Never Land Desert is a vast barren desert located on Never Land. The Never Land Desert can be harsh and unforgiving to those who venture through unprepared. Role in the series In the episode "Pirates of the Desert", Jake and his crew discover a piece of paper that is actually a note of help sent by Captain Flynn who is trapped in the Never Desert. The crew travels there to find a camel. The camel belongs to Flynn and is named Camille. Flynn asks the crew to help find his ship which he lost when he was shipwrecked. The wreck also wiped out Flynn's memory. He remembers a few things which Izzy and the crew used to retrace the steps of Flynn. Eventually, they recover the ship but Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are there first. Hook claims the ship as his own and plans on taking control. Earlier that day, Cubby learned that Camille's way of playing is head budding. So, Jake asks Camille to play with Hook, knocking the captain and Smee off the ship. Izzy then uses pixie dust on the ship to fly over to Pirate Island where Flynn and Camille decide to stay until the ship is repaired. The next episode "The Great Pirate Pyramid", Flynn finds a broken map piece in his ship's quarters. Cubby quickly understands the map and tells the crew that it leads to The Great Pirate Pyramid. With the ship repaired, they set sail. While out in the Never Sea, Sharky, one of Hook's crew members, reveals his talents to read lips and begins to read those of Izzy and Cubby using a telescope to see up close. He does so successfully having Hook wanting to find the pyramid. Once they reach their destination, Camille finds the complete map and connects the broken piece. The map becomes a moving painting and reveals that the pyramid is available to be a hideout to a great pirate and is able to hold a ship inside. Flynn decides to reside at the pyramid and loads in The Barracuda. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully bid Flynn a farewell. In the episode "Captain Flynn's New Matey" Captain Flynn sends Camille to retrieve Jake and his crew. Flynn needs Cubby help reading a special map and finding a hidden treasure in the Never Land Desert. In the episode "Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb" Flynn's ship The Barracuda get stuck within the sand of the sands of the Never Land Desert again. Jake and his crew come to Flynn's aid revealing only the golden ankh has the power to free The Barracuda from the sand located deep within the Pirate Mummy's Tomb. In the episode "The Never Sands of Time", while searching for the treasure within the Never Land Desert Captain Hook and his bumbling crew stumbles into a lever triggering The Never Sands of Time to reveal itself. Captain Hook desired the golden sand within the massive hourglass, Mr. Smee tries to warn his captain of the dangers of tampering with the Sands of Time but Hook was determined to have the golden sand for himself but as Hook attempt to plunder the sand, Hook is attack by the guardian of the Sands of Time a massive sand serpent but as the serpent chase Hook and his crew across the desert sand it knocks the Sands of Time off its stand changing day into night. While not appearing in the episode "ShiverJack", Jake sends Skully to the desert to retrieve Captain Flynn who has the means to help deal with the wicked pirate sorcerer ShiverJack. In the episode "Happy 1000th Birthday!", Jake and the crew are celebrating the Pirate Mummy's 1000th birthday,meanwhile Captain Hook and Mr. Smee enter the sands of Sand Shark Rock which is Sand Shark territory one of the vicious creatures that inhabit the Never Land Desert. The Never Land Desert reappears at the end of the episode "Dread the Evil Genie", after Pip the Pirate Genie bested his greatest enemy the power-hungry wicked genie Dread by confining him within his own bottle. Pip fling the bottle deep within the desert hoping it will never release the fiendish genie ever again. Unknown to the hero's Dread swears he will be free once more as his bottle begins to crack as he released an ominous cackle. The Never Land Desert reappears in the episode "Sandblast!", Jake, Hook, and Captain Flynn race their sail-wagons in the Never Land Desert as a racecourse. The Never Land Desert reappears in the episode "Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh", Jake and his crew accompanied with the Pirate Mummy through the various mysteries of the Never Land Deserts Pharaoh Valley when they discover a tomb and decide to explore it. But during the exploration of the tomb, they discover the magical crook and flail. Once Cubby started waving it he brings the Pirate Pharaoh back to life. After seeing what happened to his kingdom the Pirate Pharaoh and his companion, Otaa the mummy cat went off to awaken the great Anubis to release the Never Nile. But Captain Jake and his crew along with the Pirate Mummy thought that the pirate pharaoh was going to do something bad and they all help to release the water to the Never Nile. The Never Land Desert reappears in the episode "Dread the Pharaoh!", Otaa's amuses his self while playing in the desert he stumbles upon Dread the Evil Genie 's bottle and releases him. Otaa was thrilled to have all the wishes he ever wanted and wish to help his master. Dread inform Otaa he lost his power and can't help. Otaa soon loses interest in the ex-genie Dread returning to Pharaoh's side. Later with the assistant of Skorpio the Scorpion, Dread manages to steal both the Pirate Pharaoh's magical crook and flail before casting Otaa and his Pharaoh out of the desert. The Pirate Pharaoh was furious at the loss of his power and kingdom and didn't know what to do, Otaa suggests getting Jake and his crew help to deal with Dread. The Pirate Pharaoh is last seen thanking Jake and his crew and casting Dread and Skorpio out of his kingdom. The Never Land Desert in the episode "Mummy First Mate". The Pirate Pharaoh barges into the Pirate Mummy's tomb for the Mummy demanding he becomes his first mate and helps him find a magical elixir hidden within the desert, much to the dismay of the Pirate Mummy who reveals he finds the Pharaoh a tad intimating. Jake and his crew tag along to keep the peace between both the Mummy and Pharaoh. Unknown to the hero's Captain Hook and Mr. Smee overhear the Pirate Pharaoh mentioning a magical elixir which Hook determined to take the elixir for himself. Spin-offs ''Jake's Buccaneer Blast The Never Land Desert appears in the spin-offs first episode "The Golden Pyramid"Jake and his crew are looking for the treasured pyramid to uncover the Pirate Pieces of Eight of the pyramid. Unknown to Jake and his mateys Captain Hook and Mr. Smee overhear them searching for the Pirate Piece and give chase for the pyramid as well. Video games In the Disney Junior online game "Sand Pirates" based on the episode of the same name. Captain Flynn puts Cubby and Bones through various test within the Never Land Desert to see if they have what it takes to be a sand pirate. In the app game "Jake's Treasure Trek" Jake is task with journeying through three islands in order to recover Tinker Bell's magical lantern before Captain Hook gets his hooks on it. The second location Jake visit in his quest is Dry Dock Rock, an island based on the Never Land Desert. Places of Interest *'Pirate Pyramid:is a pyramid located in the Never Land Desert and said to be the home to sand pirates of ancient Never Land. The pyramid is later the home of Captain Flynn and his camel Camille. *The Pirate Mummy's Tomb: is a booby-trap littered tomb within the Never Land Desert and home of the Pirate Mummy. *Pharaoh Valley:Is a section of the Never Land Desert resembling ancient Egypt and home to the Pirate Pharaoh. * '''Never Nile: is a large river that flows within Pharaoh Valley located within the Never Land Desert. * Half-Moon Dune: is a large crescent moon-like rock formation within the Never Land Desert. * Toppling Rock Canyon: is a large rocky canyon located deep within the Never Land Desert. Those who venture through Toppling Rock Canyon most be wary not to make a sound or risk the danger of the large rocks collapsing upon them. * Maze Cave: is a large subterranean labyrinth deep within in the Never Land Desert. It was originally the hideaway of the legendary Golden Goblet. *'Hourglass Falls': is a large waterfall of rushing sand that resembles an hourglass within the Never Land Desert. *'Sand Shark Rock': Recognized by its large rock formation resembling a shark's dorsal fin. It is one of the most dangerous section of the desert being the territory of the vicious Sand Sharks. Gallery Jake and the Crew in the Desert.png Jake&crew-Jake's Buccaneer Blast-The Golden Pirate Pyramid.jpg Bucky-The Never Sands of Time.jpg Never Land Desert-Dread the evil genie01.png JakeHookFlynn-Sandblast!02.jpg JakeHookFlynn-Sandblast!01.jpg Jake&crew-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb03.jpg Jake&crew-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb.jpg Jake&crew-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb07.jpg Yo Ho, Mateys Away - Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time35.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time20.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time19.jpg Groupshot-The Never Sands of Time06.jpg Groupshot-The Never Sands of Time05.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time08.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time09.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time12.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones-The Never Sands of Time02.jpg Hook&crew-Never Sands of Time06.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time18.jpg Hook&crew-Never Sands of Time05.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time16.jpg Hook&crew-Never Sands of Time03.jpg Pirate Pharaoh&Otaa-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh03.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid05.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid04.jpg Pyramids-The Golden Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Never Land Desert-The Golden Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Anubis-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh01.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh24.jpg Never Land Desert-Dread the Evil Pharaoh01.jpg Jake&crew MummyShark-Happy 1000th Birthday!.jpg Hook&crew-sand pirate cubby.jpg Never Land Desert-Mummy First Mate01.jpg Hook&Smee-Mummy First Mate05.jpg sail wagon-Mummy First Mate04.jpg Never Desert-Treasure Trek01.jpg Never Desert-Treasure Trek02.jpg Hook&crew-sandblast.jpg desert-sandblast01.jpg desert-sandblast02.jpg Never Land-The Golden Smee!02.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Flynn's New Matey06.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Flynn's New Matey02.jpg Jake&crew-Pirates of the Desert!23.jpg Jake&crew-Pirates of the Desert!22.jpg Jake&crew-Pirates of the Desert!19.jpg Jake&crew-Pirates of the Desert!17.jpg Jake&crew-Pirates of the Desert!16.jpg Jake&crew-Pirates of the Desert!15.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid21.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid005.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid003.jpg Rumblin Rocks-Pirates of the Desert!01.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in Never Land